The present invention relates to a tool kit for finishing a slide fitted article of furniture.
Articles of furniture such as cabinets, bookshelves, desks and the like are often shipped and sold in a knock-down form, to be assembled by the purchaser on site. Often such articles are assembled by slide fitting various parts. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,794 of William Vehg, a slide fitted article of furniture is described in which various parts of the article are provided with corresponding dovetail or tapered tongues and slots for sliding engagement with one another to secure the parts together on assembly.
When dovetail slots and tongues are produced on furniture parts in a mass production process, there may be some variation in dimensions so that the parts do not slide together smoothly and easily on assembly, causing some frustration and difficulty to the assembler. In some cases where the slot is too small for example, the slot may be run through the planar or router a second time during the production process to take off additional material. However the slot or tongue may warp, expand or contract after shipping and there is no convenient hand tool available for rapidly adjusting slots and tongues on slide fitted parts on assembly in the field.